Me Arrepiento
by HisoyVeronica
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te das cuenta muy tarde de que perdiste al amor de tu vida?. A Edward le paso eso, por esto hoy se arrepiente. One Shot Basado en la cancion Me arrepiento de Alex Ubago
1. Edward POV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía

Titulo: Me arrepentí

Canción: Me arrepentí de Alex Ubago

Pareja: Edward&Bella

Capitulo: 1 de 1. Tal vez 1 o dos capítulos más, depende de ustedes.

**Me Arrepentí**

Ya ella no me llama, y lo acepto es mi culpa, si tan solo yo la hubiera valorado, si tan solo…

Arg – gruñí de manera inmediata al recordar como la trate.

Ella era, es y siempre será perfecta, su cabello castaño hasta la cintura, sus ojos grandes de color chocolate, su cara en forma de corazón, sus labios rojos, su cintura tan fina, sus sonrojos, la forma en la que te mira, su timidez, la calidez que desprende.

Yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo el cabello cobrizo, nunca lo puedo peinar, mis ojos son verdes, soy un poco musculoso, pero no tanto como mi hermano Emmett, quien ahora me odia, junto con mi hermana Alice.

Todo Comenzó así…

Flasback 3 años antes…

Hoy me levante temprano, tengo 18 años, desde hoy, mi hermanita Alice hizo una fiesta, invito a casi todo el pueblo de Forks.

¡Hey, Bro! – Grito Emmett, mi mejor amigo, entrando a mi habitación, la cual esta llena de libros y Cd's.

¿Que paso? - dije con voz cansada y enterrando mi cara en las almohadas.

¡Párate! , que ya va a llegar la gente – me dijo

¿Que hora es? – le pregunte, parándome de la cama y tomando una toalla de la silla, donde la dejo mi madre, Esme Cullen para que yo la guarde, claramente no lo hice.

Son las 6pm

¡Mierda!

Me fui directamente al baño y en menos de 15 minutos Salí.

Cuando estaba buscando que ponerme, encontré un pantalón de cuero negro, con una camisa con cuello en V, una chaqueta de cuero y mis inseparables converse negros corte bajo, y una pequeña nota encima, que decía:

_Hermanito, ponte esto, te veras genial._

_Presiento que algo pasara hoy. Estoy segura que te cambiara la vida._

_Alice_

"Alice nunca cambiara" pensé

Me vestí con las cosas que me dejo mi hermana, sencillamente si no lo hago, ella me mata o algo peor, y ella sabe como hacerlo.

Baje las escaleras y vi la pequeña reunión que le pedi a mi hermanita (Alice).

Solo estaban mis padres (Carlisle y Esme), mis hermanos (Alice y Emmett), los novios de estos (Rosalie y Jasper Hale), mis primas (Tanya, Kate, Irina), sus novios (Alec, novio de Tanya, Laurent, novio de Irina y Dimitri, novio de Kate), mis compañeros de la secundaria (Mike, Jessica, Ben, Ángela) y también conoceré a la mejor amiga de mi hermana, aparte de Rosalie, creo que se llama Belle, o algo así.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras.

Cuando llegue a la sala me llenaron de aplausos y felicitaciones.

Luego nos fuimos a la sala. Todos empezamos a bromear y contar anécdotas, cuando sonó el timbre como a las 8:30pm.

Yo voy a abrir, debe ser Bella – dijo Alice, con evidente entusiasmo, al ver que su amiga ya llego.

Cuando Alice volvió, estaba con una morena increíblemente hermosa.

Bella.

Fin del Flasback

Mi amistad con Bella comenzó rápido, nos volvimos los mejores amigos casi al instante.

Siempre que salíamos los chicos se iban con sus parejas y me dejaron junto a Bella. Todo iba bien asta que empecé a notar a Bella extraña, se me quedaba viendo mucho rato o siempre tartamudeaba al hablarme.

A mi sinceramente me parecía hermosa, pero no me atrevía a hablarle mucho rato, no quería arriesgar mi corazón, nunca lo había hecho, y ¿para que hacerlo ahora?

Sencillamente estábamos bien así, en ese momento. Pero un día todo cambio.

Flasback

Estaba oyendo música en mi cuarto, solo, mis padres fueron a cenar, mis hermanos con sus parejas.

Sonó el timbre y baje a ver quien era.

Me sorprendí, era Bella, de seguro buscado a Alice.

Hola – me saludo la castaña

Hola, lo siento Belly-Bells la duende del demonio no esta - le dije

No vengo a buscarla a ella, quiero ha… hablar contigo

Esta bien, pasa.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de banalidades, hasta que le dije:

Bella, en realidad, ¿Por qué viniste?

Tu… tu

Yo… sigue

Tu me gustas Ed.

Oh

¿Tu…tu quisi…eras…ser…ser… mi… mi… no…vio?

Lo pensé y me dije ¿Por qué no?, me gusta, es bonita

Si Bella. – le respondí

Fin del Flasback

Después de ese día Todo se volvió diferente.

Pero para mal, Bella siempre me demostraba amor, el que yo no supe apreciar.

Flasback

Tengo 3 meses saliendo con Bella y ¡cada vez es peor!

Todo el tiempo me llama, me escribe y quiere saber donde estoy y se anda con sus cursilerías.

Estaba jugando con Emmett video juegos, le estaba ganando, estoy apunto.

Pero de ultimo momento suena mi teléfono distrayéndome y haciéndome perder.

¿Qué quieres? – gruñí al teléfono

So… soy yo amor, Bella

Aja ¿y?

Solo te quería decir que te extraño y si quieres venir a cenar

No, oír tu culpa perdí contra Emmett, ya deja de molestarme – y corte la llamada

Cuando voltee vi a mi hermano viéndome muy pero muy enojado

¿Por qué la tratas así?

Porque me hizo perder y solo llamo por estupideces

Ed, bro, no me quiero meter pero así no se trata a una mujer

Es que me tiene harto, solo llama por babosadas

¿Qué tipo de "babosadas"?

Para decirme que me ama, me extraña, que me quiere, para invitarme a cenar, y siempre anda cursi conmigo

Es que esta enamorada, ¿Cómo es que no lo ves?

Es que me cansa, no me gusta, es aburrido

Entonces habla con ella, pero no la trates así

Fin Flasback

No seguí el consejo de mi hermano, la seguí tratando así, siempre que salíamos juntos le decía que parara y me iba a coquetear con otras chicas. La verdad nunca me sentí mal por ello.

Todavía recuerdo cuando mi hermana me reprendió por todo, la última vez que me hablo.

Flasback

Estaba escuchando música, arreglándome para salir a un bar, a ligar y ha conseguir tal vez algo de cerveza, a que solo me queda un mes acá, me iré a la universidad

Cuando iba a salir llego mi hermana como un remolino a cerrarme la puerta

¿Qué paso?

No lo se, creo que tu deberías saberlo

No, dime

Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu novia

Ah, mándale mis felicitaciones, adiós

¿Por qué eres así, Ed?, ella te ama, te arrepentirás de esto Ed, créeme

No importa Alice, adiós

Y me fui de fiesta

Fin del Flasback

Durante 2 meses la ignore, sus llamadas, mas nunca me reclamaron nada, mi hermana dijo que se canso, Emmett que yo tenia que aprender de mis propios errores, Jasper me dijo que pensara mejor todo y Rosalie que soy un estúpido por tratar así a esa mujer.

Ninguna reprimenda causaba nada en mi, lo único que no me gustaba eran las miradas que me daba mi madre cuando no quería contestar el teléfono.

Todo término en el aeropuerto, me iría a la universidad, para ser un gran doctor así como mi padre

Flasback

¿Tienes todo hijo?

Si mama, tengo todo

Estoy en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi familia y los que quiero.

Están Mama, Papa, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett

Chao hijo, escríbeme que te vaya bien, no se te olvide avisar cuando estés en el aeropuerto, te amo

Ya mama, estaré bien

Pero estarás solito mi amor

Pero todo ira bien

Hijo, espero que todo vaya excelente, no pierdas contacto por favor

No papa no te preocupes

Hermano, que te vaya bien

Si Alice, gracias

Igual hermano.

Todos se despidieron de mi, todos fueron fríos conmigo, menos mis padres

Ellos eran los únicos que tal vez, no sabían nada de lo que pasaba con Bella y conmigo

_Pasajeros con destino a New York en el vuelo 6529 por favor pasar por la puerta 2_

Allí me iba yo.

¡Chao a todos!

Antes de dar mi pasaje oí una voz rota, entre sollozos

¿No te vas a despedir de mí?

Levante la vista y la vi, era Bella

Chao – le dije de la manera más fría que pude

Sus ojos estabas llenos de lágrimas

Te voy a esperar – me dijo con una gran convicción

No lo hagas

¿Porque?

Simplemente no quiero que lo hagas

¿No me quieres?

Bella, te tengo mucho cariño, pero no te amo, has tu vida, sigue adelante, busca a alguien que te ame tanto como alguna vez me amaste a mi

Esta bien, pero después no te arrepientas

Te aseguro que no lo hare

Así ella se fue

Fin del Flasback

Tarde dos semanas en darme cuenta de lo estúpido que era, cuando no vi mensajes suyos, cuando no recibí más regalos.

Primero pensé que era por la costumbre que tenia, pero después ansié que Bella me escribiera.

Luego de algunos meses lo acepte por fin: **Me enamore de Bella Swan y la perdí por idiota.**

En las llamadas que hacia constantemente a la casa pregunte pocas veces por Bella, ya que las veces que lo hacia me reclamaban e insultaban, hasta mi madre me dijo que debía dejarlo atrás, que ya había perdido a Bella.

Luego de 3 años acepte ir a mi casa por vacaciones de navidad, nunca lo había hecho antes por el temor de ver de nuevo a Bella, nunca la pude olvidar, siempre soñaba con sus ojitos brillando por estar conmigo, con su rubor, con todo de ella.

Con todo el miedo del mundo me dirigí al aeropuerto, todo fue normal, no hubo retrasos.

Mis problemas empezaron cuando llegue a Forks.

En mi casa todas las luces estaban prendidas, entre con mi llave, para darles una sorpresa, pero creo que me la lleve yo, Bella estaba subiendo las escaleras, corriendo.

Alice pasó rápido al frente de mi y freno cuando levaba 4 escalones

¡Hermano! – grito y se abalanzo hacia mi

Luego de eso toda la familia vino corriendo hacia mí y nos dimos un abrazo familiar

Creo que me voy. Oí que decía una voz suave. La de Bella

Cuando voltee, ya Bella se había ido, alcance a verla montada en una moto

Luego de ver a Bella ese día en la casa, no la vi mas, ni siquiera de cerca, no tuve las agallas para hablar con ella.

Cuando me fui, hable con Alice y le dije todo, lo de Bella, que la amaba y todo lo que he pasado, lo único que me respondió es: Te lo dije.

Luego no paso otro incidente con Bella, hable con mi familia sobre mis sentimientos y mis hermanos me dijeron que fue mi culpa, mis padres solo callaron y no opinaron nada.

Así pasaron otros 2 años más, salí de la universidad, pero aun así nunca olvide a Bella.

Volví a Forks con mi familia y me mude a casa de mis padres, solo Alice se mudo, con Jasper a Seattle, y Rose y Emmett se mudaron algunos meses después a Port Angeles.

Un día en el hospital se comentaba mucho de una nueva doctora, una psicóloga.

Era Bella

Durante muchos días trate de hablar con ella, pero siempre me interrumpían.

Hasta que…

Pasaba por mi desayudo a Starbuks, ya que tenia que ir mas temprano al hospital.

Cuando entre choque con una muchacha menuda.

Lo siento tanto yo …- me disculpe cuando la vi, sus ojos castaños, su cabello mas largo, sus labios mas rojos y mas apetecibles y su cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado.

Le compre s desayuno para compensar el que tire.

Y hablamos un poco, cuando empezamos a llegar al tema de nuestra relación, ella me cortó

No hablemos de eso, tú me lo dejaste claro

Pero me equivoque, lo siento

Ed, un lo siento no arregla nada, no después de como me trataste

Me arrepentí

Adiós.

Desde ese dia no hablamos mas, solo unas pocas miradas.

Y ahora hoy recuerdo, solo, sin nadie.

Escuchaba la radio en la sala de la casa Cullen cuando pasaron una canción.

_Ya no me llamas por teléfono_

_Es la señal que todo acabo_

_Antes lo hacías y siempre era yo_

_Quien te pedía que no_

_Desde ese día en que te abandone_

_Juraste volverías por mi_

_Yo no quería y no volviste más_

_Y hoy te vengo a decir_

_Si estas contéstame_

_Vamos atiéndeme_

_Yo se que e sido un tonto_

_Y que, de ti me enamore_

_Y yo no lo supere_

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_En este punto te seré sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazón_

_Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil por que se ha hecho tarde_

_Y me arrepiento de lo que paso_

_Cuando empezamos eras para mi_

_Tan solo un pasatiempo no más_

_Así que nunca te considere_

_Ni te pase a dejar_

_Y ahora todo cambio_

_Quien te llama soy yo_

_Es que mi calculo fallo_

_Inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy_

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_En este punto te seré sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazón_

_Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil por que se ha hecho tarde_

_Y me arrepiento de lo que paso x 2_

Luego de oírla, tome las llaves de mi volvo y fui a la casa de Bella, no es tarde, no puede ser tarde.

Cuando llegue a la casa Swan las luces estaban prendidas, me extraño eso.

Me baje de mi auto y toque la puerta, abrió la Sra. Swan y me dijo

Oh hola Edward hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí

Si, Renee, buenas noches, puedo hablar con Bella

Si, chico pasa.

Llegue a la sala y la vi

Bella sé que he cometido muchos errores contigo, pero me arrepiento me enamore de ti, te lo juro, tu eres mi todo, perdóname te lo juro que no te volveré a fallar

Déjame pensar

Piensa el tiempo que quieras, te esperare

Y así me fui, solo con la esperanza

Así pasaron semanas.

Hasta que una mañana Bella entro a mi consultorio.

Y me dijo

Edward, yo…

Bella, ¿me perdonas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo se soy mala.

Vuelvo a con 2 noticias

Borre la primera historia que publique llamada: confusiones, malos entendidos y esperanza?

Razón A: nunca recibía comentarios solo tuvo 1 o 2. En varios capis que subí y sinceramente al releerlo me di cuenta que ese trabajo era pésimo, porque una trama puede ser muy buena, pero si esta mal redactado todo el trabajo de pierde.

Razón B: Sinceramente esa historia estaba mal en varios sentidos, como que las conversaciones parecían mas de esta época que de las anteriores.

No pienso dejar de subir historias, mas adelante re-publicare esa historia, pero mejorada, con mas detalle

De ahora en adelante me verán mas en Ff empezare a subir mas historias, mas que todo one-shots y drables

Tal vez escriba de Percabeth, de Edward y Bella, algunos Crossovers y eso.

Bueno, ahora me despido, espero que dejen Rr solo díganme si esta bien o mal

Tengo pensado en hacer finales alternativos de esta historia, pero solo lo subiré si u ustedes lo quieren, dejen eso en su review.

Espero que les haya gustado mi trabajo, saludos desde Venezuela.


	2. Nota de Autor

Hola chicas y chicos! Gracias por todos sus reviews! , la verdad no pensé que respondieran a este fanfic tan rápido.

ya se que será el finas o como lo pienso hacer. Pero prefiero dejarlos a su opinión

Creen ustedes que Bella deba perdonar a Edward o no lo debo hacer?

Pienso subir uno o tal vez 2 capis mas, eso depende de mi inspiración y de los reviews.

Espero su respuesta

Y de nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Pasen por mis otras novelas!

Att: Vero.O´ CPMS (Vero.O´ D´Diggory )


	3. Bella POV

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenece, todos son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.

Me arrepiento

Capitulo 2

Bella POV

Muchísimas veces pensé que seria feliz, pero no fue así, todo fu parte de mi imaginación, aquella que todavía creía en cuentos de hadas, en la inocencia, en príncipes y princesas, en el felices para siempre, pero aprendí duro que no todo es rosa, que el amor no solo necesita el sentimiento, también necesita el luchar día a día, codo a codo con esa persona.

Soy Bella, una chica que no solo perdió su todo, perdió su rumbo, y todo por el imbécil de Edward Cullen, sé que puede sonar un poco masoquista, pero sufro mucho por su desamor.

Antes pasaba mis días para el y por el, ahora que el no esta, no tengo por que vivir simplemente sufro y lloro en silencio.

Ahora puedo asegurarles a cada persona que lea esto, que no todo será rosa y que no todo ser es perfecto, que el amor no es para todos y que cuando caes, debes tratar de levantarte.

Soy Bella y esta es mi historia.

Hace varios años conocí a un Dios griego, a un hombre muy guapo, él era perfecto en esa entonces, estaba cumpliendo 18 años, yo era amiga de su hermana, la organizadora de la fiesta, ese día lo conocí, los conocí a todos a Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, a sus padres Esme y Carlisle.

Me fue incomoda la fiesta, nunca me han gustado, pero no podía dejar sola a mi amiga.

Cuando entre me di cuanta que había varios chicos en esa sala. No le preste mucha atención a ninguno. Hasta que lo vi a él.

Edward Cullen, el dios griego más bello que han visto mis ojos.

Desde ese día comenzaron las salidas con los chicos, siempre íbamos Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo. Claro, como Alice y Jasper son novios se la pasaban agarrados de manos, en su burbuja personal, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, siempre nos dejaban solos a Edward y ha mi solos.

Siempre recordare las conversaciones que tenia con Alice.

Bella, si lo amas díselo, él no puede ser tan tonto como para no ver lo hermosa que eres. – me decía.

Pero Alice, no lo se, déjame pensarlo. – le respondía

Hasta un día, en el que me levante decidida, tenia que decirle lo que sentía.

Cuando salía de mi casa estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, pero ni la lluvia, ni aunque hubiera un tornado me detendría.

Cuando llegue a su casa él pensó que quería hablar con Alice, le asegure que no era así, que quería hablar con el, cuando empezamos a conversar le pregunte banalidades, hasta que me pregunto para que en realidad fui a su casa, le dije lo que sentía, y ese día nos hicimos novios, su cara de desconcierto primero me dio cierto miedo, de que él no me quisiera, pero preferí pensar que él estaba en Shock.

Siempre pensé que él me amaba tanto, claro nunca dude de él.

Todo el tiempo viví en un cuento de hadas

Hasta que él se fue

Yo le jure esperarlo, pero el no quiso, me dijo que siguiera.

Los primeros meses no comía, no dormía, vivía con la tentación de llamarlo.

Pero ahora puedo decir que todo mejoro, entre en la universidad, estudie psicología, en mi primer año conocí un chico de mi edad, él estaba perdido, buscando el mismo salón que yo. Se llama Nathan.

Durante años fuimos amigos. Todo era relativamente bien, el me enseño a valorarme, a quererme y aunque no me guste decirlo, él era tan lindo conmigo.

Nathan era tan lindo conmigo, me ayudaba en todo, siempre estudiábamos juntos, él iba a ser un gran psicólogo. Nathan me acompañaba siempre.

Mi vida era casi perfecta, pero luego de 3 años, me volví a confundir.

Bueno, veamos les explicare, era navidad y yo la pasaría con Charlie, ya que los años anteriores la había pasado con Rene y ya empezaba a extrañar a mi padre.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con Alice y Esme, ellas ayudaban a papa a decorar la casa, ya que mi padre no era muy bueno en eso.

Pase la tarde con Alice, Esme y mi padre.

Papa tuvo una emergencia, un accidente de transito que requería que fueran los policías y como papa es uno de los mas importantes él tuvo que ir. Yo me fui con Esme y Alice. Me sorprendí al no ver a Edward, pero no me importo o eso quise creer.

Pero cuando ya era de noche lo vi, venia llegando y se me quedo viendo, de una manera que nunca me vio, pero no lo quise pensar mucho y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la universidad vi a Nathan hablando con otra, sentí una presión en mi estomago, también rabia, ¿Por qué tenia que hablar con ella?

Así me empecé a alejar de él. Pero no aguantamos mucho y volvimos a hablar al poco tiempo, pero ahora yo lo vi con otros ojos. Con los ojos que una mujer ve a un hombre, note su sedoso cabello negro, sus ojos verdes como el mar (*) también me di cuenta de su cuerpo, era tan guapo.

No me quise arriesgar otra vez y no le hable de mis sentimientos.

Pero a los meses fuimos a una fiesta de cumpleaños, que el me organizo, es tan lindo.

En esa fiesta estaban varios de nuestros amigos, y todos me veían de una manera picara cuando estaba con Nathan, no se porque pero bueno, solo me queda disfrutar de mi fiesta.

Cuando todos se fuero fui a el jardín. Mi casa tenia una cocina, 2 cuartos, 3 baños, 1 garaje, la sala y el jardín.

Cuando Salí vi un caminito iluminado por faroles.

Empecé a seguirlo hasta que llegue a una mesa adornada con pétalos de rosas, copas y porciones de pastel de chocolate.

Hey! – escuche detrás mio.

Cuando voltee vi a Nathan

Hola – le respondí

Ammm, vamos a sentarnos

Ok

Cuando nos sentamos él nos sirvió champaña.

¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué todo esto?

Te quiero confesa algo

Ok, dime – le dije mientras tomaba su mano

Bella, desde que te vi, toda perdida buscando un salón, desde que hablamos, desde que eres todo para mi, te lo juro todo, me enamore de ti, de tu locura, de tu timidez, de tu sonrojo, de tu cabello, de tus ojos, de todo, te amo pequeña y me harías el hombre mas feliz de mundo si aceptas ser mi novia.

Todo lo dijo con una calidez, y con cada palabra mi pecho se inflaba, me sentí grande, poderosa, amada.

Si quiero – chille

Desde ese día, puedo asegurar que se puede volver a nacer, que aunque caigas, te puedes levantar, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera la caída.

Meses después termine la universidad, y Nathan se tuvo que ir con sus padres, él es hijo único y sus padres son muy poderosos, uno de sus negocios o salió bien y como Nathan tiene una parte de la empresa tenia que dar la cara por esa parte.

Al llegar a Forks mi vida volvió a ser la de antes, Salí un poco con Alice, con lo demás chicos.

Solo extrañaba a Nathan.

Varias veces el me pidió perdón, me pidió volver a estar juntos, pero siempre le dije que lo pensaría, nunca considere dejar a Nathan, solo considere ser amigos de nuevo, no sabia que consecuencias podría traer con Nathan y eso me asustaba, no lo quería perder, no lo podía perder.

La mañana siguiente no quería pararme, quería dormir todo el día.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono. Atendí sin ver quien era.

¿Quién rayos no respeta el sueño ajeno?

Cálmate princesa, si supiera que así reaccionarias cuando llegara no me hubiera venido a Seattle

¿Que?, cariño, ¿estas en Seattle?

Si bebe, en el aeropuerto

Te amo, ya voy para allá

Te amo

Cuando lo encontré en el aeropuerto me tire a sus brazos, fue uno de los momentos mas bellos de mi vida.

Le comente todo lo que ha y pasado con Edward, con mi trabajo y con mi vida en realidad y ya es momento de aclarar todo.

Primero fuimos a mi casa a dejar las maletas y el equipaje de mano.

Luego nos montamos en mi carro y llegamos a la clínica.

Buenos días Jessica, ¿el doctor Cullen esta ocupado?

No Bella pasa, Edward no tiene ningún paciente.

Entre al consultorio de Edward y él estaba de espaldas.

Edward. – lo llame

Bella – me dijo, viéndome esperanzado y un poco asustado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si lo se! Soy mala por dejarlo hasta ahí!

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por ello tome la decisión de hacer 2 capitulos mas!

Y mas que nada debo pedirles perdón por no subirlo antes, es que les contare, recibi un review muy respetuoso donde decía este fic es uno de los peores, fue un review anónimo y me gustaría que la persona que mando ese review se creara una cuneta o me escribiera a mi correo electrónico, no quiero pelear de verdad, solo quiero que me digas en que puedo mejorar.

De verdad ese review me hizo replantearme muchísimas cosas, como si debo seguir escribiendo o no, pero ayer vi un twipcam de uno de mis artistas favoritos y el dijo: Si muchas personas me dicen que les gusta mi trabajo y me apoyan por una o dos personas que me digan que es malísimo no me voy a dejar de hacerlo. Ese artista se llama Lasso y es de mi país, Venezuela.

Nuevamente perdón, Gracias por su apoyo que simplemente es maravilloso, es lo que me mantiene, ya que al tener muchísimos problemas en mi casa, escribir es lo único que me relaja, y si tengo apoyo es mucho mejor, lamento haber dudado sobre seguir escribiendo.

Les prometo no decepcionarlas (os) a ninguno, ya tengo escrito el final y les anticipo que tendrán que buscar pañuelos!

Saludos desde Venezuela. Gracias por su apoyo


	4. Las Decisiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, eso ya lo sabe, ¡ahora no ser porque hago esto! Ah sí! Porque mi Bff la Enana Diabólica, no diré nombres (Angie) me lo ha pedido 3 veces hoy…

Ah y Disfruten el final de esta historia.

POV en 3ra Persona

Los jóvenes se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, sus pensamientos confusos, sus respiraciones rápidas. Edward veía a Bella con miedo y a la vez algo de esperanza.

"_Tal vez, solo tal vez, Ella me haya perdonado y ahora si podremos ser felices_" pensaba

Mientras que Bella pensaba cosas muy diferentes

"_Quiero que esto termine, cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, que el pasado no me atormente" _

Ambos chicos estaban decididos en lo que querían, en sus metas y no pensaban cambiarlas.

¿Puedo pasar? – susurro Bella

Claro…

Antes de pasar Bella volteo a ver al chico que tenia detrás, agarrándole la mano y le susurro: Bebe, espérame, debo hacer esto sola, Te amo.

Edward veía a Bella decirle algo a una persona tras de ella, se obligo a pensar en positivo, sin saber que no todo terminaría tan bien como él lo pensaba.

Bella entro en aquel pequeño consultorio, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, era mediano, con diseños para niños en las paredes, tenía unos ventanales **(Saben, las ventanas que son grandisisisisisisimas, bueno yo las amo y ¡no me pude aguantar! .)**, Tenía en un extremo un escritorio y una silla negra, y solo 5 marcos tras el escritorio, el primero era un diploma de graduación, el segundo era una especialización en pediatría, el tercero era una foto de Edward en su graduación, el otro era una foto familiar, donde estaba incluida Bella y el otro era un corazón donde estaban ellos juntos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, donde se conocieron.

Edward, tengo que hablar contigo…

¿Qué paso?, ¿Cuál fue tu decisión?

Mira, primero quiero que me escuches Ed, esto no es fácil para mí y sé que para ti tampoco lo es.

Pero las personas cambian, yo antes podía pisar el suelo por donde pisabas, te podía llamar 1000 veces, podía dejar mi vida, mis tareas, mi todo luego de ti, eras mi primera prioridad, eras mi vida, se que en ese tiempo fui tonta y tu un insensible, tienes que admitirlo, lo nuestro no era amor, era costumbre, tu no querías una novia, yo solo te tenia a ti como un capricho y ahora me doy cuenta que te tenía que soltar, que esa relación no era sana, que quizás las cosas pudieron acabar mejor, pero ahora no es momento del hubiera, ahora es el momento de seguir adelante.

Pero Bella, yo… yo te amo.

No Edward, tú no me amas.

¡Claro que SI!

No Edward, porque si fuera amor verdadero yo no amara a Nathan

¿Nathan?

Si Edward, Nathan, el es mi novio.

¿Me cambias por él?

Edward yo nunca te cambie, tu no me quisiste, me rompiste el corazón, Nathan lo reparo, se arriesgo, el supo ser el hombre perfecto para mi…

¡Entonces vete!, De nada vale el arrepentimiento que tengo, de nada vale todo lo que sufrí

No se te olvide que yo también sufrí Edward.

¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

Edward te dije todo, todo. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Nada, solo, solo vete

Ok, Adiós

Y así la castaña se fue, dejando a un chico desolado, ese mismo que se arrepiente de todo lo que le hizo.

Así pasaban las semanas y los meses, Bella tenía una relación fabulosa con Nathan, el chico que le reparo el corazón. Mientras que por otro lado, Edward solo se enfoco en su trabajo, sin un norte, solo, se iba separando de su familia.

Edward solo quería tranquilidad. Tomo una decisión que marcaria su vida, para siempre.

Viajo a Londres. Allí fundó su propio hospital, su familia no supo mas nada de él, sino hasta 4 años después. El seguía solo, sin nadie a su lado, ni un solo amigo.

Cuando el regreso a su hogar no podía pedir más que a la muer que amaba con locura, su Bella.

La vida de Bella, aunque no todo fuera color de rosa, fue buena. Nathan era un hombre que la amaba, que ella amaba, y su familia la apoyaba, no podía pedir más.

Pero como dicen, nada es perfecto, y en algún momento de tu vida, sufrirás, en otros reirás. A Edward le faltaba sufrir mucho más, a bella le faltaba reír mucho más.

Una tarde Bella salía con Nathan, al bosque, donde había un hermoso claro, tenía todo tipo de flores, el cielo despejado, el momento perfecto.

Edward, quien paseaba por ese claro vio como un chico y un chico, como de su edad caminaban, se escondió detrás de un árbol y oyo lo que decían

Te amo cariño, más que a nada en esta vida, eres mi todo, mi razón de existir nunca te dañaría, ¿quieres darme el honor de ser la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa?

SI! – grito la chica, Edward al oír la voz de la chica, se paralizo, era Bella, su Bella…

Volteo y la vio tan hermosa como siempre, tan feliz, besando a Nathan.

Allí supo que nunca más seria suya y decidió hacer lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Dejar de sufrir…

¿Pero cómo?

**¿FIN?**

Aquí está la decisión de Bella. Un poco de la vida de Edward. La felicidad de Bella. La última decisión de Edward. ¿Cuál creen que fue? Si quieren saberlo solo díganme y subo el epilogo…

Gracias a todas y todos por sus lindos Reviews. Me emociona saber que les gusten mis historias y perdón por la tardanza pero es que me quitaron MI laptop… gracias al_ costo de la electricidad…_

Pero bueno, Angie se que te vas a quedar como o.O Cuando veas lo corto que es esto, pero el epilogo es lo que te dije que tenía _esa_ cantidad de palabras, Espero que les haya gustado a todos y todas y una cosita que se me paso en el capitulo anterior cuando puse esto (*) lo que quería aclarar con eso es que para imaginarse a Nathan pueden imaginarse a **Logan Lerman **es mi otro amor, aparte de Robert Pattinson y lo describí exactamente como Percy Jackson, como lo describen en el libro; Alto, cabello Negro y ojos Verdes como el mar, es que me enamore de el cuando lei el libro de Verdad lo recomiendo, es una gran serie, amo la estructura del libro, como lo narran, AMO el Percabeth odio el Perachel.

Bueno ahora si Adios que ya me están sacando de la computadora son las 11:15 pm…

Dejen Reviews!


End file.
